


Recruitment

by Rivulet027



Series: Lisa's Rogues [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Season/Series 03, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Post LoT S1. In her brother's absence Lisa takes over the Rogues and recruits Clarissa Stein.





	Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the fandom weekly challenge #40 Quick and Dirty with the bonus prompt Skinny Mini.

Her brother had taken his time when building his crew. Each member was carefully selected and even more carefully wooed. They were then very selectively brought together. Training was planned, so they could be at ease with her brother counting down the seconds they had to complete tasks. Slow and careful or the Flash and his team would notice. Len had an ambitious plan for their first public outing as The Rogues.

Then Rip Hunter and his promise of time travel ruined everything. All Lisa has are memories and a plan for the Rogues. He brother is dead. Mick is…she hopes he’s safe. The Rogues are easily brought back together, but she knows she needs to recruit.

Breaking into the woman’s house is easy and Mrs. Stein seems more amused than worried.

“Clarissa,” she corrects, eyebrows raised and a look on her face that says fancy words and carefully constructed schemes aren’t going to woo her into a life of crime.

“Clarissa,” Lisa soothes as she sits down and deftly changes tactics. “I could use someone with your skills and joining my team would certainly get your husband’s attention.”

Clarissa laughs. “I’m not a skinny mini anymore, so I’m not sure an evil attire would fit me.”

“You don’t have to be skinny to be sexy and if that’s not your thing, well your villain persona is up to you. We’ll just have to ask Cisco for an appropriate name.”

“They are amusing,” Clarissa agrees.

Lisa smirks.

“I’m still not sure what I have to offer?”

“The more intelligent brains in the room the better.” Lisa smiles.

“None of you can cook, can you?” 

Lisa wrinkles her nose. “The amount of take-out is getting ridiculous. I can manage some things. If my brother and Mick were around we’d probably get lectured on it.”

“Would they be willing to learn how to cook?” Clarissa challenges.

“Piper already bought a cook book. It’s supposed to be easy, but…I think he finds helping Axel with his homework less tricky.”

“Sometimes it’s easier to start with a kid's cook book. I have a few,” Clarissa smiles.

“So you’re in?” Lisa smirks.

Clarissa laughs. “Well, it’ll be more interesting than serving my forever absent husband with divorce papers.”


End file.
